Angel Heart
by Kalinou
Summary: <html><head></head>Les premiers émois de Darren et Chris... anti Crisscolfer passer votre chemin... Je me lance... c'est ma première fic.. j'ai enfin pris le temps d'écrire mes fantasmes... et j'adore ca... alors enjoy :))</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Ceci est la première histoire que je post, j'ai souvent des idées en tête alors cette fois je me lance... merci d'être indulgent mais sincère._ _Les erreurs permette d'apprendre, d'avancer et de grandir._  
><em>Si le couple CrissColfer ne vous plais pas, passer votre chemin... (aucun haine n'est bienvenu, et je n'y répondrai pas... vous avez mieux a faire non ?!) sinon... enjoy<strong><br>**oups et désolée d'avance pour les fautes... :((**  
><strong>_

_**Darren et Chris sont des être humain réel que je respect entièrement, ceci n'est qu'un fiction, elle ne correspond en rien avec la réalité.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Angel Heart<strong>

Cela fessait maintenant quelques semaines que Darren avait commencé son nouvel emploie pour la Fox au studio Paramont. Même s'il ne savait pas encore ou cela le mènerait, il était ravi d'incarner un tel rôle, car la comédie est une passion pour lui.  
>La rencontre avec le cast et tout le staf c'était très bien passer, il se sentait bien accueil et comme fessant partie de la famille dès le 1er jour.<p>

Sa rencontre avec Chris fut très spéciale, un vrai chamboulement dans sa tête et très vite pour son cœur aussi. Dès les premières sec, la 1èr scène qu'ils ont eu à faire ensemble, il a ressenti une alchimie, avec ce garçon qui l'intriguait, qu'il n'avais jamais ressentie avant.

Darren ne se définissait pas comme quelqu'un a la sexualité claire et définie, pour lui c'était plus une histoire d'émotion ressentie avec l'autre... de feeling.  
>Il avait déjà vécu quelques moments de tendresse avec des amis très proche sans jamais passe a l'acte et sans gène ni quiproquo. Il avait par contre déjà été plus loin avec une petite amie de l'uni. mais il n'y trouvais aucun plaisir particulier.<p>

Chris quand a lui, eu le coup de foudre instantané, voir Darren entrer dans le studio fut la concrétisation de tous ses rêves. Retenant une part de ses sentiments pour lui, car il ne le connaissait pas encore et ne voulait pas le brusquer ou lui faire peur, ils entamèrent tous les deux dans une relation très amicale.

Dès le 1er soir, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble à bavarder de tout et de rien, à s'amuser, délirer. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentaient de passer du temps loin l'un de l'autre.  
>Il finissaient bien souvent leurs soirées sur le canapé de l'un ou de l'autre et très souvent se réveillaient au petit matin blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans gène ni malentendu.<p>

Après quelques semaines de tournage Chris tomba malade, une violente grippe. Il alla passer une semaine chez ses parents, car il savait que se maman prenait grand soin de lui dans ses cas là... et il adorait se faire chouchouter ainsi par sa maman quand il était malade.

Le mercredi de son retour Ryan leur informa qu'il commencerait pas la scène du 1èr baisser.  
>Il commencèrent donc à tourner avec le plus grand sérieux possible...<p>

A la première prise, quand Darren approcha ses lèvres de Chris il ressenti un sentiment de confort l'envahir, il n'avait aucune peur, même de l'envie.  
>Son cœur rata plusieurs battements, mais il fut vite rattrapé par le : "couper!"<p>

Darren murmura à Chris : "Tu m'a tellement manqué!".

Chris le regarda surprit et Darren parti dans un fous rire nerveux. Darren lui toucha le genou et lui dit les yeux remplis de passion: "ça m'as tellement manqué de ne pas bosser avec toi, ça fait du bien de te retrouver".

Il furent coupé par un membre du staf qui cria: " on y retourne! "

Tout au long du tournage Chris pouvait sentir que Darren était heureux, rempli d'un euphorie plus forte que d'habitude, il était content de le retrouver lui aussi et de le voir si joyeux.

Après plusieurs prises Ryan leur dis de prendre une pause en attendant de voir s'ils avaient assez tourné cette scène pour en faire une bonne séquence.

Darren regarda Chris et sur un sourire lui dis: "Tend mieux, je commençais à avoir trop envie de toi !"  
>Chris en resta bouche-bé, ne pouvant plus bouger il regarda Darren rejoindre le buffet pour prendre à boire et à grignoter avant d'aller s'asseoir sur sa chaise.<p>

Chris le rejoint en s'asseyant sur sa propre chaise qui été juste à côté, le regard perdu.  
>Darren posa sa main sur celle de Chris et lui demanda avec douceur si tout allait bien.<p>

Chris ne sut quoi répondre, est-ce que Darren rigolait, délirait pour détendre l'atmosphère peut-être un peu trop intime de la scène ou était-il sincère?

Darren le sorti de ses pensées: "Hé... Chris... ça va?"

"Hum... oui... oui... je... je sais pas trop...!" lui répondit Chris toujours perdu.

"Ok... Chris... regarde moi, cette semaine a été... comment dire... très longue et dur pour moi... depuis qu'on se connaît on passe presque tout noter temps ensemble et là ne pas t'avoir à mes côtés à été comme un vide... j'ai vraiment réalisé à quel point je... tiens a toi... a quel point... humm... oui tu m'as manqué, ta présence a mes côtés m'as beaucoup manqué... et t'embrasser pour la 1ère fois aujourd'hui... a déclenché en moi... humm... bref... je... je vais chercher un truc a boire, tu veux quelque chose "  
>Darren devait changer de sujet, il ne pouvait pas continuer, c'était trop d'émotions pour lui, et pas l'endroit assez intime pour dire tout se qu'il avait vraiment sur le cœur.<br>Mais il le savait, Chris lui avait tellement manqué, le revoir aujourd'hui, le toucher a nouveau et l'embrasser n'en parlons pas, cela avait déclenché au fond de lui des sentiments si puissant qu'il savait que depuis le début c'est de l'amour qui l'envahit à chaque fois qu'il est avec ou qu'il pense a Chris.

"C'est bon les gas, bon boulot, j'en ai fini avec vous deux pour aujourd'hui" dis Ryan en arrivant de nouveau su le plateau.

Darren et Chris partirent en direction des coulisses pour se changer.  
>En allant vers leurs caravanes, Chris regarda partout pour être sur de ne pas être vu.<br>Il pris Darren par surprise en lui attrapant la main et l'attira dans une course folle, cachée dernière les mobile-homes jusqu'à sa caravane.  
>Par se geste et au vu du sourire que Chris avait sur les lèvres, Darren compris qu'il ne lui en voulais pas d'avoir été si direct.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chris ouvrit sa caravane et tira Darren a l'intérieur avant de poser avidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Darren posa ses mains, envieuses de touche chaque cm de cet homme qui lui avait tend manque, avec douceur sur sa taille. Le bouclé recula sa tête en mettent fin au baisser et fixa son regard dans le bleu océan de son homme. Tout en douceur, il l'emmena vers le mur le plus proche et le plaqua contre afin de pouvoir sentir tous son corps en contact très serrer avec celui du châtain.

Darren lui fit le plus beau et le plus tendre des sourires. Il voulais graver chaque mouvement, chaques minutes de ce si précieux premier moment d'intimité entre eux.

Chris vu dans ses yeux toute l'envie du bouclé, avant de déposée désespérément ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre bisoux... qui devint vite une langoureuse danse de langues.

La chaleur montant, Darren entrepris alors d'aller exploré son cou, quand à ses mains, elles cherchaient a recouvrir chaque parcelle de son corps, il les passa sous le t-shirt de Chris jusqu'à lui le retirer. Chris ne mis pas long à lui enlever le sien également étant trop en envie de sentir la chaleur de leur peau en contact.

Chris n'en revenait pas d'avoir Darren ainsi, lui qui avait si longtemps désirer plus que de simple câlins.

N'en pouvant plus, sentant la chaleur monter en lui, il souffla un légé et timide : "Touche-moi" dans l'oreille de Darren espérant ne pas l'avoir brusqué.

D'un regard rempli de désire, Darren déplaça ses mains qui étaient sur ses reins, vers l'avant de ses cuisses et remonta tout doucement jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Rien que de sentir cette bosse déjà bien dur sur l'épaisseur des vêtements, un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres, et il reparti à l'assaut de son coup car il remarquait bien au son que Chris émettait que cela lui plaisait.

Il déboutonna le jeans de son homme et lui effleura le bas-ventre avant de glisser sa main jusqu'à la bordure de son boxer. Ils repartirent dans un baisser des plus passionner au moment ou Darren pris en main son membre dure et commença des mouvements.

Chris n'en comptant pas rester là défit à son tour le pantalon de Darren. Quand il atteint enfin le sexe de Darren un échange de soupire et de murmure se fit entendre:

"Hmmmm... continue..." dis Darren

"Toi aussi tu m'as tend manqué"... lui souffla Chris.

Dans une envie de plus de friction Darren bascula son bassin en avant, Chris pris leur deux érections en main avec Darren tout en continuant les mouvements intenses de va et vient sur leur deux verges a présent en contacte.

Chris dont le corps était déjà bien chaud senti la chaleur monter encore plus, lui qui avait tend attendu mais n'avais jamais voulut forcer Darren a allé plus loin. Il savait que le moment venu il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

C'était plus beau, plus fort, plus intense, plus doux que tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

"Dar... je... je... hmmmm... je vais p... je vais pas tenir... hmmmm... c'est tellement bon...!" l'achat-il sur un long gémissement.

"Ne te gêne pas mon ange... libère toi pour moi.!" lui répondit sensuellement Darren.

Lachent son coup afin de pouvoir rejoindre son regard, Darren regarda Chris alors qu'il jouit dans leurs mains unie autour de leurs sexes.

"Tu es si beau mon ange"... Darren n'en revenait pas que l'homme qui l'avais tend manqué soit si beau, une vrai merveille, avec ses yeux rempli de désir et son cœur qui pouvait sentir battre contre son propre torse.

Le sourire s'empara de leurs lèvres, et Darren commence gentillement a reculé quand Chris le retenu par les hanches, et le retira contre lui : "Je croyais t'avoir manqué... tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser comme ça et qu'on va s'arrêter là"... lui souffle Chris dans l'oreille avant de la morde légèrement et le diriga vers le fond de la caravane où il y avait un très grand canapé lit.

Il poussa Darren dessus pour qu'il se retrouve coucher et lui retira son pantalon et son boxer... après quelques secondes à le contempler, il monta a son tour sur le lit a quartes pattes, il s'arrêta la tête a hauteur de ses genoux afin d'y déposer quelques baisers et remonta gentillement le long de sa cuisse.

Darren quelque peut stressé de ne pas vouloir aller trop loin la 1er fois, commença a comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Il leva la tête pour voir Chris qui a ce même moment cherchais son regard pour savoir si il pouvait continuer.

Au vu du sourire et du léger hochement de tête de Darren il continua ses bisouz sur ses bourses, et remonta le long de sa verge jusqu'à arrivé à l'extrémité de son sexe et joua avec la fente avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche.

Dans un gémissement d'extase, Darren laissa retomber sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il n'en revenais pas aussi que sa puisse être si bon, la chaleur de sa bouche, sa langue qui jouait avec son membre bien dur. Il senti Chris passer ses mains en dessous de ses fesses et dans un élan de force le retourna pour qu'il se retrouve au dessus.

Chris avait alors la tête reposée sur le lit et de ses mains toujours posées sur les fesses de homme qui lui procurait tend de plaisir, il lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait prendre lui le contrôle et ses va et vient dans sa bouche.

Darren dont le cerveaux ne réfléchissait plus depuis un moment se laissa guide. Il se laissa aller au plaisir de la bouche chaude et humide de Chris autour de son sexe.

Appuyé sur ses coudes Darren enfouis sa tête dans les coussins afin d'atténuer ses gémissements, c'est alors que Chris décala sa tête et bougea sa langue de façon à se que Darren puisse s'enfoncer jusqu'à sa gorge. L'excitation de voir Darren prendre le contrôle grandit en lui, n'en pouvant plus de toute cette tension il commenca a se masturbé lui- même. Il garda son autre main ses les fesses si tendre de Darren et approcha de son entrée pour la titiller.

s'en été vraiment beaucoup pour Darren, qui senti la chaleur monter dans son ventre, son cœur accéléra, il sorti de la bouche de Chris quelque sec avant de répandre sa semence sur leurs ventres dans un mouvement pour se retrouver à hauteur de Chris afin de pouvoir plonger ses yeux dégoulinant de plaisir doré dans ceux de son ange au moment ou l'orgasme le prenait. Son sexe rejoint celui de Chris qui le joignit au sien dans sa main afin de sentir les dernières gouttes de sperme sortir.

Il restèrent ainsi les yeux dans les yeux quelques sec, avant de repartir dans un tendre baiser rempli d'amour et de douceur pendant que leurs mains firent le tour de l'autre pour se serrer dans les bras le temps qu'ils redescendent sur terre.

Chris tira une couverture sur leur corps serrés et enlacés avec amour, et ils s'endormir après une 1er "Je t'aime" échangé.


End file.
